Your story about how you met nkrs200!
We all have a story to share. Whether that story may be good or bad, I believe that a story must be told rather than being kept secret. That is why I, nkrs200, am making this article. This article must refer to how you met me. The story length can be as long as you want it to be, but it must have a maximum or minimum of three sentences. Also, make your story separate, if you are planning to add your story, by placing a title above your article so that your work does not get mixed up with everyone else's work. T2SAxis's story I met nkrs200 while using my old youtube account vsauce1988, i did clicked a video of him called Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors Season 4 Episode 2. I did watch another video of him, and then i did subscribe to him. DayleLucy101's story Before or during do123you123like345to, I met nkrs200, when I was watching Thunderbirds101's Funny Windows Errors. I clicked on "Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 3 Episode 4", and then, I found out it was made by nkrs200. And then, I didn't watch any more of his videos until around mid-April 2012, when I watched Season 4 episode 2 of Funny windows errors by nkrs200, Then later I found PlesciaComedy93. (Oh, and I knew TB101, Daxter, AT88TV, and EASlol, before my account was made.) AT88TV's Story I met nkrs200 while watching Thunderbirds101's FWE series, and nkrs' work was in the related video. After watching S4E2, I became a definite fan of the channel, and began to request errors from Season 5 onwards. Me and nkrs became good friends, and he has requested many an error to my series (lol) and my rise as a TTS Creator is partly thanks to his inspiring works. Thank you nkrs200. Ani's story I was just chatting in the TTS wiki, when he entered chat. I was just starting out in the TTS world, before I even uploaded the pilot to Speakonia Adventure. I was chatting with the people, and he entered. I said hello. and the rest is history. Youtubepooper12345's story I am thetick532 on Youtube. Just about 3 months ago, I found Thunderbirds101's series, Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors, And then I found a similar series by nkrs200, I sent in countless error requests via commentts, but other users told me he does not accept those anymore. When he uploaded Season 6 Episode 1, I sent in error requests using the links below. In S6EP2, He used two of my errors (He even subscribed to my channel about a week before it was uploaded), And in S6EP3, He used four of my errors. For S6 EP4, I submitted forty of them. Theinvisiblehotdog's story I am a Wiki contributor on this wiki. I met him when i was browsing months ago about old videos of funny errors that i watched, and i thought i watched his, so i checked out Season 6 Episode 5, and i was impressed and subscribed later. I made a playlist today containing all 59 episodes (including the Season 6 Episode 2 After Show). I'm called myself as Scotty 2. Nova's Story I am SUP3RNOVATJJ on youtube. In late 2012-early 2013, I had become more into the TTS community, it wasn't until about December 2012 when I met nkrs200 after stumbling upon his TTS wiki article. I looked at his channel and found that he had good quality content. The rest is history. colgatepony234's Story I am colgatepony234 on YouTube. In late 2012, I discovered his website and requested lots of errors. I am a subscriber to his channel. I like his videos, especially the Microsoft Sam shorts. I am a fan of TTS videos. I will make a DVD of some of his videos later. Tigerclaw64's story I'm tigerclaw64 on YouTube and deviantart. About a year ago, I started watching TTS videos and I came along one of Nkrs200's videos. I thought he had really good talent and inspired me to create TTS videos myself, I found deviantart and started making comics starring Microsoft Sam and the gang. I subscribed to him and found his Deviantart profile and watched him (thats sorta like subscribing in deviantart). I started sending error requests and he used some of them, that made me very happy, thanks nkrs200. Pieboy6000's Story I'm Pieboy. We met on Skype and the actual TTS wiki. We became friends. That's it. Tokulover Tokulover's story I'm Tokulover Tokulover on Youtube who comments on videos. I met nkrs200 when I was browsing through Youtube videos. I found one of his Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors and enjoyed it. i then subscribed to him and I submitted some sign and error requests to his website. Thanks nkrs200, your videos are good for me when I feel down. ShadowFrost's Story Where to begin with this one? So i by chance stumbled upon nkrs' videos a couple years ago, never really took interest in them back then, but as soon as he resurfaced in the TTSC, I became quite curious about him, submited a few error requests, and now, I've been keeping contact with him since. He's also the guy who got me into Linkin Park too, and this was when I was in my dark days, too. Nowadays, I have a collaboration with him to add to my resume too. Ryan, If you're reading this, rock on like the marvelous motherfucker you are :v